byefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Space Series
Dead Space Dead Space is a survival horror third-person shooter video game, developed by EA Redwood Shores (now known as Visceral Games) for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, iOS, Blackberry Playbookand Xbox 360. The game was made available on Steam on October 20, 2008.[3] The game puts the player in control of engineer Isaac Clarke, who battles "Necromorphs", monsters created from corpses and an alien virus, aboard an interstellar mining ship, the USG Ishimura.[4] The game was met with positive critical reception, and has sold over 2 million copies. A sequel, Dead Space 2, was released on January 25, 2011.[5][6] Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dead_Space_(video_game)&action=edit&section=3 editPlot The setting of this game is an alternate history in the year 2507,[13] when the USG Ishimura (Japanese: "石村", lit. "Stone Village"), a "planetcracker" starship, sends out a distress signal to the Concordance Extraction Corporation (CEC) during a mining operation on the planet Aegis VII. The CEC dispatches the USG Kellion to investigate. After a guidance system malfunction crashes the''Kellion'' into the Ishimura dock, the crew tries to seek other means of transport.[14] As they explore what appears to be an abandoned ship, they are attacked by grotesque monsters, killing off all but Isaac Clarke (who becomes separated), commander Zach Hammond, and computer specialist Kendra Daniels. Hammond notices that many of the ship's systems are failing; he and Kendra direct and assist Isaac in fixing them, so as to keep them all alive for rescue.[15] During the game, Isaac discovers various text and audio logs scattered throughout the ship, piecing together the events that transpired prior to their arrival: during the course of its illegal mining of Aegis VII, the Ishimura crew found the Red Marker, the most valuable relic of Unitology (an influential and powerful religion). Captain Matthius, a devout Unitologist, shifted focus (after being asked by the Church of Unitology) from mining to retrieving the Marker.[16] Soon after the Marker's extraction to the Ishimura, humans from the planet's colony and the ship suffered from mass hysteria and violenthallucinations, before subsequently killing each other. Matthius cut off traffic and communications between the two sides, later going insane. Chief Science Officer Terrance Kyne tried to relieve him of duty, only to accidentally kill him in a struggle.[17] An alien virus, the genetic coding of which is encrypted on the Marker, then began ravaging the Aegis VII colony, infecting any available corpses and turning them into "Necromorphs" - mutated and reanimated corpses that violently slaughter infected humans to spread the infestation. A colony shuttle carrying an infectious Necromorph caused the scourge to spread across the Ishimura. Though Hammond states that he is unaware of what the Marker is, Kendra confides to Isaac that Hammond may be lying. Isaac later encounters his girlfriend Nicole Brennan, a medical officer aboard the Ishimura, though they are unable to meet.[18] After repairing the critical systems, Isaac's team launches a second beacon, attracting the nearby USM Valor; however, the Valor, having picked up an escape pod with a Necromorph inside (launched earlier by Hammond) is overrun and crashes into the ship. Hammond deduces, from the military equipment he finds on board, that the Valor was actually assigned to destroy the Ishimura.[19] Deciding that they must escape while they can, Isaac and Hammond retrieve the Valor's power core in order to repair an available shuttle, though Hammond is killed by an enhanced Necromorph in the process. Dr. Kyne, one of the last survivors of the Ishimura, later contacts Isaac, urging him to return the Marker to Aegis VII, believing that it can restrain the "Hive Mind", a creature that controls the Necromorphs (though originally created for military purposes).[20] After assisting Isaac in loading the Marker onto the shuttle, Kendra murders Kyne, revealing herself as a government operative ordered to retrieve the Marker for her superiors.[21] She reveals that the Marker is a reverse-engineered copy of the Black Matker found on Earth, placed on Aegis VII by the government to monitor its effects. She then leaves on the shuttle without Isaac, but Nicole arrives and is able to help him recall the shuttle via remote pilot, prompting Kendra to flee via escape pod.[22] Isaac takes the Marker back to the colony, pacifying the Hive Mind and creating a "dead space" that makes all Necromorphs in the surrounding area dormant; however, this also disrupts the gravity tethers keeping Aegis VII from tearing itself apart.[23]As Isaac attempts to escape the planet, Kendra appears and starts to take the Marker back to the shuttle. She shows Isaac, through a recovered distress transmission, that Nicole committed suicide via lethal injection before Isaac's team arrived on the Ishimura; his visions of her were the Marker's attempts to bring itself back to the planet.[24] Isaac intercepts Kendra loading the Marker back into the shuttle; before she can leave, however, the Hive Mind reawakens, violently killing her, leaving Isaac to defeat it in a ferocious battle.[25] Leaving the Marker behind, Isaac flies off in the shuttle before the colony is destroyed. As he sets course away from Aegis VII, Isaac removes his helmet and watches Nicole's first transmission again; now knowing how it ends, he turns it off before it can finish. Noticing something in his peripherals, Isaac looks to his right and is attacked by a vision of a bloody Nicole (providing some foreshadowing of Isaac's growing dementia in the sequel), just before the scene cuts to black.[26] Dead Space 2 Dead Space 2 (stylized as DEAD SPACE2) is a survival horror third-person shooter video game developed by Visceral Games and published by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3and Xbox 360.[12] Set three years after the events of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Space_(video_game) first Dead Space], the game follows protagonist Isaac Clarke's fight against a new Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl, a space city aboveSaturn's largest moon. Unlike its predecessor, Dead Space 2 has a multiplayer mode, pitting human characters against Necromorphs across the Sprawl.[13] A Collector's Edition is available for all three platforms. The PlayStation 3 Limited Edition includes Dead Space: Extraction as a PlayStation Move compatible title.[14] Synopsis The game begins in a lunatic asylum on the Sprawl, a densely-populated space station surrounding a shard of Titan, one of Saturn's moons.[15][16] Currently, the Sprawl is now host to a new Marker, which has led to another Necromorph outbreak. Isaac Clarke has no memory of the past three years, having just been awoken by Franco Delille (protagonist of Dead Space Ignition); however, Franco is killed by an Infector Necromorph and immediately mutates into a monster himself, leaving Isaac to escape on his own.[17] He is later contacted by Daina Le Guin, a woman claiming to have a cure for his "condition".[18] He is also contacted by fellow patient Nolan Stross (a main character from Dead Space: Aftermath), who endured a treatment similar to Isaac's.[19] Daina explains that Hans Tiedmann, the Sprawl's administrator, forced them both to rebuild the Marker after finding Isaac adrift in space near Aegis VII.[20][19][21] She further divulges that a self-replicating signal was imprinted on Isaac's mind by his previous encounter with the Marker, putting his life in grave danger, which left Tiedmann no choice but to keep in check by the use of potent memory suppressants.[20] Ignoring Stross, Isaac fights his way through the city (still filled with survivors trying to escape the Necromorphs[22]) to reach Daina. Along the way, Isaac experiences hallucinations of Nicole, which become more vivid as "she" tries to deter him from his task.[23] Upon his arrival, Daina, a Unitologist agent, has Isaac restrained, claiming that they need him to build more Markers to spread Convergeance, an event foretold in Unitology, across the universe; before they can leave, however, a Sprawl gunship kills Daina and her associates, allowing Isaac to escape.[24] Stross contacts Isaac again, claiming that they can destroy the Marker, telling him its location in the Sprawl's Government Sector; left with no choice, Isaac reluctantly decides to trust Stross.[25] As he makes his way there, Isaac comes across Ellie Langford, a CEC pilot who eventually joins their mission.[26][27][28][29] As they travel through the Sprawl, they encounter several obstacles caused by Tiedemann and the Necromorphs.[28][30][31] Later, Stross' dementia worsens, causing him to stab Ellie's eye out with a screwdriver;[32] she survives, while Isaac is later forced to kill Stross in self-defense.[33][34] After further verbal assaults from "Nicole",[35] Isaac comes to accept the guilt of being unable to prevent Nicole's death, causing the visions to become benign.[36] Upon reaching the Government Sector, Isaac sends a protesting Ellie away alone on a gunship, saying "I couldn't save Nicole, but I can save you, Ellie."[37] Once inside, he sets the Necromorphs onto Tiedemann's forces near the Marker chamber.[38]When Isaac reaches the Marker, he finds it surrounded by Necromorphs, which triggers Convergence.[39] With "Nicole" guiding him, he comes upon the NoonLight Diagnostic Machine (which activates the Marker-affected parts of one's brain, and was used on him and Stross prior to the events of the game)[40] which "Nicole" claims will help him. He then fights his way to the Marker, where he encounters and kills a nearly-defaced Tiedemann.[41] As Isaac approaches the Marker, "Nicole" suddenly pulls him into his own mind, revealing that the only way to make the Marker "whole" is to absorb the body and mind of the one who created it—in this case, Isaac himself.[42] After a lengthy battle, Isaac is able to destroy "Nicole" and rid all traces of the Marker codes from his mind, destroying the Marker in the process.[43] Waking up, Isaac slumps to the ground, ready to accept his fate. The damage caused to the Sprawl by the massive release of energy from the Marker's destruction, along with all the other damage it had sustained, destabilized the station's reactors, causing a meltdown. Suddenly, Isaac receives a call from Ellie, who crashes the gunship through the ceiling. As the room collapses, Isaac makes his way onto the gunship, and they escape from the Sprawl as it explodes.[44] On board the gunship, Isaac, sensing a repetition of the previous game's ending, turns to see Ellie, who asks, "What?"[45] In a post-credits scene, an audio transmission is heard between two people: an unknown subordinate and his ranking superior (known only as "the Overseer" from one of the text logs that can be collected during the course of the game). The subordinate relays that Titan Station (which was Marker Site 12) and the Site 12 Marker have been destroyed. The Overseer replies that the other sites will then have to "pick up the pieces".[46] Credits Dead Space Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Space_(video_game) Dead Space 2 Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Space_2 '' 'Dead Space (series) Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Space_(series)'' '''''Dead Space Wikia: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.